


ParasiTEM

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: What Ifs [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Everybody except those listed above are infested by temmies, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk is half temmie, Frisk is their guardian, Mutation, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Papyrus and Sans are cinnamon skulls, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Temmies are like zombies but intelligent, Temmies are parasites, Young Papyrus (Undertale), Young Sans (Undertale), high violence warning, kinda temmietale with a horror spin, takes place on the surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: This is an au inspired by the Temmietale AU where everyone is Temmie. ParasiTEM takes place in a version of undertale in which temmies are bloodthirsty flesh eating parasites that turn others into temmies when they are fed upon and killed by said temmies.Somewhat like zombies except in this AU temmies are intelligent and very hard to outwit.Frisk the main character was turned partially a temmie themselves and must fed on flesh in order to prevent themselves from feeding upon Sans and Papyrus who are two young skeletons who are being protected by Frisk and their friend Flowey so they can get them to safety.





	ParasiTEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of everything begins the beginning of the apocalpyse

Frisk remembered the day it began.

It was the day the monsters came out of Mount Ebott when Frisk had broken the barrier. They had freed the monsters so they could live on the surface once again but there was a unforeseen consequence to breaking the barrier.....

Frisk and their friends stood atop the mountain staring at the sun and marveling at it's beauty. After a while the only ones left standing there were Frisk and Toriel as Toriel asked Frisk something but Frisk would never hear what she said because Frisk suddenly felt a chomp on their arm screaming in pain while Toriel tried to get whatever it was off Frisk's arm.

Toriel said in a panicked voice "My child! it appears to be a monster holding onto your arm with red eyes!" Frisk looked at the creature biting them and realized it was a temmie. This temmie however indeed had red glowing slitted eyes and teeth that looked sharp enough to rend flesh.

Toriel tried everything but the temmie would not let go of Frisk's arm and just held their arm captive. Frisk in immense pain flailed it around trying to get it off when they remembered the knife they picked up. They swiftly sliced the Temmie off their arm as Toriel said "My child are you ok?"

They nodded looking down at the temmie still flailing and then their arm. It was a bloody mess it really was. The bite marks made by the temmie's razor sharp teeth went deep oozing out blood that smelled terrible and would make any normal person vomit. If Frisk had been normal they probably would have but they didn't for obvious reasons.

Just then more screaming...

Frisk screamed as another loud chomp revealed that another temmie had bit Toriel this time. They were paralyzed with fear as Toriel began to change. It started with the bite mark glowing red cracks appeared all over Toriel and then her pupils disappeared leaving nothing but a black void with slitted glowing red eyes.

Next she fell to the ground in pain as gigantic spines grew out of her back and her teeth sharpened into razor sharp fangs, Toriel's hands and feet were next as they lengthened into extremely long feet that ended in sharp claws.

"Toriel" growled as it stood up and Frisk started running as fast they could with the former Toriel right behind them. That is until they experienced their own mutation as they fell to the ground.

Frisk's skin whitened until it was almost like fur and one of their eyes became like Toriel's had. After that razor sharp claws grew out of their hands and their feet became paws and the final touch was temmie ears sticking out of their head.

This transformation made the thing stop chasing them as they stood up hands trembling as they saw what they had become. They ran away in panic away from the only family they ever knew when they spotted three monsters being chased down by another temmie.

Frisk elected to save them and rushed in there blocking the temmie's path. It wasn't until the temmie backed off that they turned around and gasped.

"Sans? Papyrus? Flowey?"


End file.
